Fairy Tail  Sun and the Moon
by 6UnTalentedArtist9
Summary: Couples in this will be Gajeel x Levy, Natsu x Lucy, Gray x Juvia. Maybe more will be added later on.  Levy has some news to Gajeel who comes back from a mission.  Alot of stuff happens and Natsu also gets a surprise from Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail - Sun and the Moon, by UnTalented Artist

Chapter 1

It was another "normal" day at Fairy Tail, Gray and Natsu fighting over something stupid before it again broke into an all out brawl throughout the guild... Levy was sitting at her usual table in the corner of the guild and sighed as she was missing someone tall, dark and handsome, who had been out on a mission for the past week...

Levy sighed in a low tone as Lucy sat next to her.

'What's wrong Levy? You seem down.. Did something happen?' Lucy asked as she put a hand on Levys shoulder.

'Ahh Lucy..' Levy replied.

'You know you can tell me everything right?' Lucy asked with a soft tone.

'Yeah...' Levy said with a tear of happiness rolling over her cheek.

'You know i've been dating Gajeel for a while now and i've been feeling sick in the mornings... So i took a pregnancy test this morning..' Levy began her story.

'So what did it say?' Lucy asked her eyes sparkling.

'It was positive.. I'm pregnant Lucy.' Levy replied with a smile on her face.

'That's wonderful news Levy!' Lucy hugged her tight and smiled at her blue haired friend.

'Thank you Lucy. But Gajeel is not home right now.. And i don't know when he'll be back from his mission.' Levy said.

'And i want to tell the happy news to him as soon as i can.' Levy added as she hugged Lucy.

'I know Levy, i know.' Lucy replied.

'Let's go tell everyone the good news.' Lucy said as she rose up from her seat.

'I think i'll wait, i want Gajeel to know before anyone else.' Levy replied smiling at Lucy who nodded in response to her friend.

hr

It was getting dark out as Levy heard the door open.

'Levy i'm home!' Gajeel shouted as he walked in.

Before he could even blink a blue haired missile lunged towards him, knocking him down on his pack.

'I take it you're happy that i'm home Bookworm?' Gajeel asked as he brushed her hair out of her face to see those beautiful brown eyes.

'Ofcourse i'm happy to see you..' She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

'Hey hey, no need to cry shrimp. Did something happen when i was gone?' Gajeel asked with a worried look on his face as he sat up, Levy on his lap.

'I have something wonderful to tell you.' Levy replied as Gajeel continued to look at her with a worried face.

'Ok..?' Gajeel asked.

'You are gonna be a father.' Levy replied with a happy smile on her face.

A moment of silence filled the room as Gajeel tried to proposes all what he had just heard.

'Can you say that one more time? I'm sure i heard that you said i'm gonna be a father.' Gajeel asked with a smile on his face.

'I'm pregnant Gajeel! You are going to be a fath-' Levy was cut short when she felt Gajeels lips on her own.

'How long have you known?' Gajeel asked as he let Levy out for air.

'Sense this morning.' Levy smiled.

'Did you tell the others at the guild?' Gajeel asked hugging her tightly with a happy smile on his face and tears in his eyes.'

'Only Lucy, i told her that i'll wait for you to know before we tell anyone else.' Levy replied.

'That's fine, i want to be there with you tomorrow when we tell them the news.' Gajeel was now on his feet holding Levy in his arms.

'Let's get you of this cold floor and into bed.' Gajeel said as he walked towards the bedroom yawning.

'I'm kinda tired from the mission and i'll need all the energy for tomorrow.' Gajeel added as he placed her on the bed.

'Yeah, i'm tired too. Goodnight Gajeel.' Levy said.

'Goodnight shorty.' Gajeel replied.

hr

Levy woke as the mornings first sunbeams hit her face through the window. She turned to her left to see if Gajeel was still sleeping, but to her surprise he wasn't there.

'That's odd.. he's usually sleeping when i wake up?' Levy thought to herself.

'Morning bookworm, i'll bring your breakfast to you in a sec.' Gajeel said as he leaned on the doorway.

'Good morning. But you don't have to do that..' Levy said as she was trying to get out of bed.

'No! Stay put shorty!' Gajeel said as he walked in with a tray.

'You just let me take care of you for now.' Gajeel added.

As he sat down on the bed Levy let out a giggle as she saw what he was wearing.

'Is that my apron?' Levy tried to hold back as he looked at her.

'Ye-yes...' Gajeel replied and quickly looked elsewhere to not let her see his blush.

'It suits you, my Dragon slayer.' Levy chuckled as she saw him trying to hide his blush.

'Shut it bookworm...' He replied and walked out of the room.

'He's so cute when he's like that..' Levy thought as she looked at him walking out.

'I was just trying to make you feel special today.' Gajeel said as he walked back in after he had taken of the apron.

'Afterall you are pregnant with my child.' Gajeel added as he sat besides her on the bed.

'I know, i just had to tease you.' Levy smiled as she took her tea cup in hand and took a sip.

'Now finish up so we can go tell everyone the great news.' Gajeel smiled back.

hr

As Levy had eaten her breakfast and put her clothes on they left towards the guild. It was a beautiful weather, warm and not a cloud in sight. They walked slowly through town enjoying the quietness of the morning. As they reatched the guild hall a familiar sight took place in front of them, a brawl.. what else. The walked to the counter and saw Mira cleaning and Lucy smiling and weaving her hand at them.

'Good morning you two.' Mira and Lucy said in unison as they sat down.

'Morning Mira, morning Lucy.' Levy and Gajeel said in unison.

'Did you tell him?' Lucy whispered to Levy witch made Mira a little curious.

'Ofcourse i did.' Levy replied smiling.

'I take it you took the news quite well?' Lucy smiled at Gajeel.

'Sure did! What did you think, i wouldn't be happy to hear that i'm gonna be a dad?' Gajeel snorted at Lucy.

Mira walked over as she heard Gajeel.

'Did i hear right just now? Levy you are pregnant?' Mira asked with a wide smile on her face.

'Yes, you heard right Mira.' Levy replied as Gajeel was hugging her from behind rubbing her stomach gently.

'Now we just have to get everyone to stop fighting, so that we can tell them too...' Levy smiled softly and looked at the brawl that was still going on.

'Ohh that's easy.. Cover your ears.' Gajeel smirked as he looked at Levy, Lucy and Mira.

As they put their hands on their ears, Gajeel let out a loud shout.

'STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO US FOR A SECOND!'

A deep silence fell to the guild hall as everyone looked at Gajeel in confusion.

'Good... Me and Levy have some news for you all.' Gajeel spoke.

'We are pregnant!' Levy said with a happy smile on her face as Gajeel had a proud one on.

A moment of silence once again fell the guild hall. But it was soon broken as people stormed Levy and Gajeel with congratulations.

'I'm so happy for you both!' Erza said as she hugged Levy.

'Very manly of you Gajeel!' Elfman shouted and patted him on the back.

'Juvia is happy for you.' Juvia said as she and Gray joined them.

'Congratulations for both of you.' Gray said as he hugged Juvia from behind.

'Oi Gajeel, let me the godfather!' Natsu shouted as he walked towards them.

'Like hell! Your stupid habits will ruin my kid.' Gajeel replied witch made everyone laugh except Natsu.

As everyone had calmed down from the sudden news, Master Makarov walked to congratulate them.

'As everyone in the guild, i'm happy for the news you have brought here. But as a parent i'm even more happy for you. (Makarov always talks as if he's everyone's father in the guild)' Makarov bowed to them with a wide and gentle smile on his face.

'Thank you Master.' Levy and Gajeel said in unison.

'Take good care of her Gajeel.' Makarov said as he jumped down from the counter.

'And Levy, don't strain your body too much.' Makarov added.

'I will Master.' Gajeel smiled and kissed Levy on the cheek.

'I wont Master and i'm sure Gajeel will make sure of it.' Levy chuckled as the memory of this morning came to her mind.

hr

As they talked with their friends, Levy stood up and started walking up of the guild.

'Hey bookworm where are you going?' Gajeel asked as he caught up to her.

'I'm just going for a small walk in the park to get some air.' Levy replied.

'Ok, do you want me to come with you?' Gajeel asked.

'No you don't have to, i'm sure i'll be fine on my own.' Levy smiled and gave a kiss to his cheek.

'And i'm sure that the boys want you back there for some drinks.' Levy pointed back inside as Elfman, Gray, Natsu and some others were shouting for him.

'Ok.. but atleast take Lucy with you.' Gajeel looked at her with a worried expression.

'Ok ok, i'll take Lucy with me. So you don't have to worry.' Levy smiled.

'Thanks shorty, i just don't want you alone if something unexpected happens.' Gajeel kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

As Levy and Lucy left, Gajeel walked back in to join the boys for a drink.

'A toast for the new father and mother!' Macao rose his mug in the air.

'A toast!' The others joined and cheered for Gajeel and Levy.

As they cheered the girls joined in to talk to Gajeel.

'So where did Levy go?' Erza asked worried.

'She went for a walk in the park, but don't worry i told her to take Lucy along.' Gajeel tried to calm Erza.

'Good good, you never know when something might happen.' Erza replied.

'That's what i said to her...' Gajeel said and took another sip.

*Aww* The girls sighed and looked at him.

'You'll make a great dad, Gajeel.' All the girls said in unison witch made him blush.

'A man takes care of his woman!' Elfman slammed his palm on Gajeels back. Everyone laughed as Gajeel fell of his seat after that.

hr

As Levy and Lucy were walking together in the park a gang of mages walked around them.

'What do we have here! Two cute little fairy's.' Some of them laughed.

'Wanna have some fun with us?' One of the masked and took Levys hand.

'Not on your life, lets go Lucy.' Levy said and took Lucys hand.

But that didn't sit well with the gang as they shot them with magic blasts. The girls dodged the first blasts easily and took their fighting poses. And so the fight broke out, Lucy summoned Tauros to fight them off and Levy blasted them with her solid script fire. All of the gang but one fell in the first wave of attacks from Tauros and Levys fire, he used speed magic like Jet and quickly took out Tauros and Lucy. And then turned his sights on Levy.

Back at the guild.

'Do you smell that Salamander?' Gajeel quickly stood up.

'Yeah, smells like Lucys blood!' Natsu replied.

'Levy! Lucy!' Gajeel and Natsu shouted in unison as both of them took of like rockets towards the smell of blood.

'If something has happened to Levy i'm gonna rip out the spine of who ever had the balls to attack her!' Gajeel roared as they were running.

'I'll roast them to dust afterwards!' Natsu roared as the noticed the park.

'Levy! Lucy!' Thay roared in unison as they noticed Lucy on the ground and Levy in the hands of the speed mage.

The speed mage didn't have time to blink as Gajeel ran to him.

*Iron dragons hard punch!* Slammed right between his eyes and sent him flying towards a tree. He slammed in to the tree only to neal back from the impact to see Natsu charging in *Fire dragons iron fist!* slammed him through the tree and snapped his neck. All that happened so fast Levy was still in the air after Gajeels first attack. He of course caught her in mid air.

'Levy! Levy! Wake up!' Gajeel shouted.

'Gajeel! Snap out of it! You need to take Levy to the hospital! Think about the baby!' Natsu roared at Gajeel.

'Right right, thanks salamander.' Gajeel replied and took of towards the hospital with Natsu soon following him with Lucy.

hr

As they reached the hospital.

'Someone help! She's pregnant and she was just attacked by a mage!' Gajeel roared as he ran in holding Levy.

'Put her here! What happened and how do you know she's pregnant Mr.?' The doctor asked as he ran to him.

'I don't know what happened!' Gajeel roared.

'Try to calm down. Please Mr.?' The doctor asked Gajeel.

'Gajeel Redfox.' Gajeel replied as he tried to calm down.

'Mr. Redfox, you mentioned that she is pregnant yes?' The doctor asked.

'Yes.' Gajeel replied as they were walking towards the operating room.

'What is her name and what's your connection to her?' The doctor asked.

'She's the mother of my unborn child, Levy McGarden.' Gajeel cried as he held Levys hand.

'I see. I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside as we take a look at her, Mr. Redfox.' The doctor said as he took Levy in the operating room.

'Do not worry, we will update you as soon as we know more.' The doctor added.

Gajeel fell to his knees crying and shouting.

'Why didn't i go with her, WHY!' Gajeel roared.

'There's nothing you can do about it Gajeel. We can only hope she and the baby are ok.' Natsu found him crying on the floor after he dropped Lucy to another doctor.

'I'll die if anything happened to the kid.' Gajeel now cried on Natsus shoulder as he rose up from the floor.

'There there, Gajeel. You must be brave for Levy and the kid.' Natsu hugged his friend.

A moment when by as they sat there staring at the wall, when a nurse came.

'You can go in Mr. Redfox, Miss McGarden is out of danger and so are the babys.' The nurse said as she smiled at Gajeel.

'Babys?' Gajeel asked as he rose up.

'Ohh you didn't know... She's having twins. Congratulations .' The nurse said and bowed to him.

'Here that Natsu! She's ok and we're having twins!' Gajeel stormed in the room with Natsu.

'Hey Gajeel. Sorry for worrying you.' Levy cried as she saw Gajeel.

'Don't say that! I'm just happy you and the babys are safe!' Gajeel kissed her and rubbed her stomach.

'Hey Natsu can you go to the guild and tell the others everything. I'm sure they are worried after we stormed out shouting about Levy and Lucy.' Gajeel asked Natsu who was standing behind him smiling at Levy.

'Yeah sure... I'll be back in a flash to see Lucy and you two.' Natsu said and took off.

'We are having twins.' Levy cried as Gajeel still rubbed her stomach.

'I heard from the nurse. I couldn't be more happy than i am now knowing that you all are safe.' Gajeel cried.

hr

As Natsu came back to the hospital to check on Levy, Gajeel and Lucy.

'I'm back... The others will be here soon, they were pretty furious when i told them what happened.' Natsu said as he walked in to the room where Levy and Gajeel were. And to his surprise Lucy was in the same room.

'What's Lucy doing here? Isn't this the pregnant lady's recovery room?' Natsu asked as he walked over to Lucy.

'Ahh Natsu, I think Lucy has something to tell you..' Gajeel chuckled as Nastu passed him.

'Ok..?' Natsu thought out loud.

'Hey Natsu.' Lucy said as he sat down besides her bed.

'Hey there, why are you here?' Natsu asked being oblivious to the obvious answer.

'It seems i'm pregnant too, hehe..' Lucy let out a slight chuckle as Natsu hugged her tight.

'You are not making another joke here are you?' Natsu asked pulling away for a second looking at her face.

'Why would i joke about this?' Lucy asked and heard Levy and Gajeel laughing at Natsus question and his expression.

'Looks like we'll be adding two new babys to the list.' Lucy smiled.

'Did you hear that Gajeel! We are having twins aswell!' Natsu roared in joy.

As he did that a nurse walked over and cave them all an earful on not shouting in the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm just gonna say this now... This fic will from this chapter on be focused on the kids more than GXL and NXL... I just don't want to screw up with them being too OOC in this... But there will still be moments for them in this..

hr

Fairy tail - Sun and the Moon, by: UnTalented Artist

Chapter 2

About 7 months have passed after Levy and Lucy got out of the hospital and now they are once again coming in but not in such terrible condition as last time.

'Come on Gajeel... Stop bitching about me crushing your hand, i'm the one here doing all the work.' Levy said as she was getting ready.

'I just never knew you had this much strength in those little arms..' Gajeel replied as he was trying hard not to use his magic to change his hand into iron scales.

'I didn't see Natsu getting any trouble over Lucy's handgrip when we saw them before.' Levy tried to tease Gajeel.

'Well Bookworm, that's just because you're stronger than Salamanders Bunny girl.' Gajeel replied proudly.

'Ugh.. I think it's time Gajeel..' Levy said as the contractions were getting more closer to oneanother.

'It'll be ok Shorty, i'm here with you.' Gajeel replied as the doctor started to give Levy orders.

As Levys grip on Gajeels hand was getting tighter each second and Gajeels face paler.

'Gajeel.. I think you should use your iron scales by the look on your face..' Levy said as the doctor said the head of the first baby was getting into view.

'Yeah... Your strength right now tops Salamanders anyday..' Gajeel replied and changed his hand into iron scales.

Some time passed as both baby's were out into the world. Two beautiful girls, with black hair like their dad and their moms eyes.

Natsu and Lucy had 2 boys. They had Lucys blond hair and Natsus eyes.

hr

For some reason Natsu and Gajeel had become friends over the past months Lucy and Levy had been pregnant and had visited eachother quite often. But now something was bothering Gajeel as Natsu delivered the news about their boys to Levy.

'What's bothering you Gajeel?' Levy asked as she could clearly tell that something was wrong.

'It's nothing...' Gajeel tried to look like nothing was bothering him.

'Gajeel Redfox, i know something is wrong with you... And it has something to do with Natsu and Lucy, right?' Levy put on her serious face that Gajeel came to know quite well over the past months.

'Ok ok, i give.. Don't give me that face.. It's just that we had 2 girls.. And they had 2 boys...' Gajeel looked at her with a worried look on his face.

'What's the problem in that? I see no reason to be upset?' Levy looked at him with a confused look.

'When our girls become older they might get too close to Salamanders boys... That there is the problem..' Gajeel looked at her with a serious face.

'That's what bothering you? That dads little girls might come to like Lucys and Natsus boys?' Levy chuckled.

'Hey i'm being serious here Shrimp!' Gajeel looked at her.

'I know and that's why i love you Gajeel Redfox. But if that someday happens we'll think about it then, right? You might change your mind in time.' Levy tried to calm down Gajeel.

Over at the Dragneel-Heartfilia family.

'I'm sure Gajeel is thinking of same thing right now Natsu.' Lucy said as Natsu was walking around the room as he had told her about Levys and Gajeels girls.

'And i'm sure Levy is telling him the same thing i'm saying to you now.. That if they come to like eachother over time i'm sure it'll be fine..' Lucy added.

'You're probable right as usual Lucy.. We'll just have to deal with it then.' Natsu calmed down.

hr

Levy and Lucy had desited to let the boys go tell the news to the eager people waiting at the guild, while they had gotten beds next to eachother in the nursery.

'I know we both had the same thought in our heads as we heard about the kids, am i right Salamander?' Gajeel aske das they were walking towards the guild.

'Yeah.. And i'm guessing that you got the same "we'll think about it then" speech from Levy as i did from Lucy, right?' Natsu replied.

'Yeah... They really do know us quite well...' Gajeel sighed.

'So.. Let's make a deal.. If our kids somehow become close romantically in the future... We'll not get in their way.. Because their moms would kill us..' Gajeel sighed.

'What? Yeah sure.. I don't want to see that kind of power again from Lucy that i saw today...' Natsus face went pale as the thoughts of Lucys earlier strength came back in his mind.

'Yeah i hear you Salamander... I feel for you... I had to use my iron scales...' Gajeel smirked.

'Hey! That's cheating! I can't turn my hands into iron scales.' Natsu tried to look hurt.

After a few minutes of walking and talking about this and that, they got to the guild. There was a huge ground of people waiting for the good news, that everything was ok and nothing had gone wrong. All the girl were making weird faces and sounds as Gajeel and Natsu told everyone about the kids and their looks. Ofcourse the men were just congratulating the new fathers.

'Hopefully the girls will get more of Levys bodybuild than yours Gajeel..' Cana let slip out.

'There's nothing wrong with my build.. But i too think it would be better if they had their moms looks... I mean they have my hair so what more do they need from me..' Gajeel replied as to everyone's surprise.

'Hopefully one of the girls will have my magic.. ' Gajeel sighed.

'I hear you Gajeel, there's nothing wrong if the boys get Lucys spirit magic. But i'd still want atleast one of my boys to have magic.' Natsu patted Gajeel on the back.

After the men had offered the new fathers a drink, they started to walk back to the hospital with Juvia, Gray and Erza. Who had been picked out as the first ones to see the babys, not that there was anything wrong with the other guild members.

hr

Today is the double twins 7th birthday and their first day as official guild members. Ofcourse Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu were proud that their kids became part of the Fairy Tail guilds big family.

Ofcourse everyone else was happy to get new guild members of the famous double twins of their beloved friends.

Layla and Kate are the names of Levys and Gajeels girls. Layla is a happy, cheerful and positive girl but on the complete opposite Kate is much like Gajeel, she has his temper and enjoys wearing dark clothes. Much like the Sun and the Moon if i would say...

About their magic, Layla has Her mothers Solid Script and Kate who is the pride of a certain Dragon slayer has his dads Iron Dragon magic.

The boys of Natsu and Lucy are rather famous all over magnolia due to their inherited Fire Dragon magic, but for some reason Igneel has blue fire instead of the usual red color. Igneel has more of Lucys personality of witch he usually hangs out with Layla, much to Levys and Lucys pleasure they get along well.. Luke on the otherhand is more like Natsu, he tends to get into fights over every stupid thing with Kate..

While the girls have Gajeels long black hair it isn't a problem for them, but for the boys to have their mothers long blond hair is a pain or that's what they say.. Having Dragon Slayer magic, being identical twins and having long blond hair gets the girls go crazy over them... But the way they get along with the Redfox girls is enough for them... The boys are also referred to as the Salamander twins.

'Dad! Stop it, i'm not a little kid anymore.' Kate said as Gajeel was again ruffling her hair as they walked towards the guild.

'Kate, you should know how dad feels about us joining the guild right? So give him some slac for today..' Layla said to her sister who was looking embarrassed.

'Am i really that bad of a father to you? It didn't bother you last week?' Gajeel looked hurt.

'You're not a bad father Gajeel, it's just embarrassing for a young girl to have her dad show affection in public.' Levy chuckled.

'So you're embarrassed of me..? And here i was thinking of getting you something nice for your birthday..' Gajeel teased Kate and Layla.

'They grow up so fast don't you think Bookworm?' Gajeel asked Levy as the girls were now sulking at their dad.

'Hmm yes, it seems only yesterday that Kate ate her first spoon... Do you remember that Gajeel?' Levy replied.

'How could i forget about her first show of iron dragon magic.. You freaked out when you were feeding here at their 1st birthday party and she bit of half a spoon. I'm happy that she has my magic, but the silverware at the house didn't agree with me...' Gajeel chuckled as he was remembering the event.

'Dad! Stop talking! Were here...' Kate shouted and dragged Layla in with her to the guild.

'Don't take it too personally Gajeel, you know she takes after you..' Levy tried to calm down the now shocked Dragon slayer.

'Oi! Old man Gajeel, you finally got here...' Luke was staring at him as he got in with Levy.

'Fight me!' Luke added as he charged at Gajeel with his Fire dragons iron fist.

'Don't be too hard on him Gajeel...' Levy whispered.

'Sure sure...' Gajeel replied.

And in a matter of seconds Gajeel had thrown Luke across the guild hall into Natsus arms.

'Told you not to call him "old man"... Didn't i Luke?' Natsu asked sarcastically looking down on his sons face.

'Told you you couldn't beat him Luke...' Igneel said as he walked over to tease his brother.

'Igneel! Don't tease your brother.. He can't help it he's like his dad when he was younger.' Lucy said.

'What, dad was an idiot too?' Igneel chuckled as Natsu looked at Lucy with a hurt expression.

Master Makarov walked in to greet the new members as he heard from Mira that they had arrived. He greeted them like everyone else in the guild as Mira was getting ready to place the guild mark on the new members.

Kate took the mark on her left shoulder like her dad, Layla took it on the right side of her chest. Luke took it on his right palm and Igneel took it on his lower back.

hr

Tomorrow will be the double twins 15th birthday... For Layla and Igneel it's no different then the past two, sense they have dated eachother for the past 3 years. But for the other two of the twins who also have feelings for eachother but have yet to confess them, it's quite awkward. As Layla and Igneel tease them over the fact many times due to their shared staring... And the fact that the double twins are a team makes the matter more awkward.

'Come on bro, you should really ask Kate out...' Igneel teased his brother as they were walking to the guild to meet their team as in the Redfox twins.

'Me ask Kate out? Why? I don't even like her...' Luke tried to hide his blush from Igneel.

'Yeah yeah, that's what you keep telling me... But i heard from a reliable source that she likes you...' Igneel continued.

'And whos that?' Luke tried to act oblivious.

'Like you don't know... I'm dating her sister and she knows about these things a lot more than you and me...' Igneel replied.

'Moorning Igneel~darling! Morning Luke.' Layla greeted them as they got to the guild.

'Yo! Igneel.. Lu- Luke..' Kate hid her blush.

'Kate.. I can see you blushing over there..' Layla teased her sister.

'Like hell i am! It's just hot in here...' Kate tried to cover up her blush.

'Hey Lay-chan, where do you want to go today? Your turn to despite.' Igneel said as he hugged her.

'Anywhere is fine, but what do we do about those two..?' Layla shook her head as Luke and Kate were sharing stares from time to time and turning their heads quickly to hide their blushing from the other.

'Hmm we should get them alone somewhere gihihi.' Igneel chuckled.

'You hang out with dad again? You even laugh like him...' Layla asked.

'No... Haven't you noticed that you laugh like him too... I just spend too much of my time with you Lay-chan.' Igneel replied and kissed her.

'Here you go being all lovey dovey again... Bah that screws up the team work..' Kate joined in.

'We ruin it? How about you two... You always mess up when you just stare eachother all the time... Why not just get it over with and start dating?' Layla replied.

'Ugh.. But i'm not sure he even likes me..' Kate said obliviously.

'If he didn't like you, why is he always blushing and staring at you?' Igneel asked.

'We can get you two alone for the day if you want? You can ask him then.' Layla and Igneel said in unison.

'Well it should not be that hard to get Luke somewhere... We'll just say we got a mission or something...' Igneel added.

'Ok, lets get him to come to the park around 8pm? Then you can be alone for the evening.' Layla chuckled.

'Sounds ok to me... But what if he finds out?' Kate looked worried.

'Nah he wont...' Igneel said though he new Luke was listening.

But on the other side of the guild a certain dragon slayer was listening to the conversation.

'She actually likes me? Ohh i think Igneel was right for a change... I think i'll go to the park and see for myself.' Luke thought as he listened.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy tail - Sun and the Moon, by: UnTalented Artist

Chapter 3

As Kate, Layla and Igneel had their plans sorted out, it was time for Igneel to get Luke to agree to come to the park at eight.

'Oi Luke! You up here?' Igneel asked as he walked the stairs to the second floor of the guild.

'Like you wouldn't know that...' Like replied sarcastically.

'I'm sure you were listening up to some point of our conversation?' Igneel asked with an amused look on his face.

'Yeah... And you want to know what i think of this plan of yours?' Luke replied.

'I know you're gonna show up... Or else Layla will kill you for hurting her sister..' Igneel replied.

'Yeah yeah... I'll be there, so don't worry.' Luke looked down at where Layla and Kate were sitting and blushed.

'Like i'd let this change go to waist..' Luke sighed.

'You know i like her and you know how i am with her...' Luke added as he turned to look at his brother.

'Yeah... I know you best... It's painful to see you two like this any longer so we desisted to push gently...' Igneel replied.

'Thanks for that bro.. Hopefully i don't screw up badly today... 8pm was it?' Luke sighed.

'Yeah, don't be late.. We'll know...' Igneel replied and patted Luke on the shoulder.

Down at the bar, two sister were talking about the same subject.

'What if he doesn't show up?' Kate asked Layla as a tear crawled up on her eye.

'He'll be there... Or i'll kill- seriously injure him..' Layla replied and gave her sister a smile.

'Igneel is taking care of it.. He'll get that emotionally oblivious idiot of a Dragon slayer to come there..' Layla added.

'He's not an idiot... A little slow in the head maybe, but not an idiot..' Kate replied to her smiling sister.

'And that's what i like about him.. He'll be my idiot if anything after today..' Kate added.

'That's the spirit sis..' Layla hugged her.

'Hey girls! What ya talking about?' The daughter of Gray and Juvia had just sat next to them.

'Oh hey Yuki, about getting Kate and Luke finally together..' Layla replied with a smile.

Yuki is as you figured out before the daughter of Gray and Juvia. She's one year younger than the twins and uses snow magic. She's a polite and cheerful girl and has her mothers looks but Grays hair.

'Oh finally... You two have been too obvious of eachother for a long time...' Yuki replied.

'What about you and Jasmine, are things still going well?' Layla and Kate asked her.

'Mom and Dad found out that i'm dating her...' Yuki let a tear roll over her cheek.

'So they had you break up!' Layla and Kate asked in unison.

'No.. Dad was against it at first but mom got him to come around. Mom told him that if it's real love it doesn't matter if the sex is the same.' Yuki replied.

'Then there's nothing to cry about is there?' Kate asked.

'Well they want me to take her home to meet her officially as my girlfriend..' Yuki replied.

'And i don't know if she'll come.. And i'm afraid to ask..' Yuki added.

'Don't worry Yuki, i'm sure she'll come.' Layla said and hugged her.

'Yo! What's going up here?' Igneel asked as he saw the girls talking as he came back down.

'Yuki's parents found out she's going out with Jasmine...' Kate replied.

'Ouch... That bad huh?' Igneel sighed.

'No, just that she has to get Jas to go over to her house to meet them..' Kate said.

'What about Luke? Did you get him to come?' Kate asked.

'Don't worry, he'll be there.' Igneel replied.

'Thanks Igneel! I owe you one...' Kate said as she hugged him.

hr

Around 8pm at the park. Luke was leaning at the nearby tree and waiting for Kate to come.

'Hope she shows up..' Luke thought as he waited some more.

Time was nearing 8:30 as Kate finally showed up.

'Sorry i'm late! Did you wait long?' Kate asked as she walked over to him.

Luke stared at her with his mouth wide open as she walked ove the moonlight revealing her beautiful black dress and her long black hair in one big braid over her shoulder.

'Ahh... No just got here... You look amazing...' Luke was now practically drooling over her.

'Tha-thanks Lu-Luke...' Kate replied.

'So i heard you wanted to talk?' Luke asked and tried to hide his blushing face under the shade of the tree.

'Igneel told you? I'll kill him!' Kate replied as in her anger she changed her body into iron scales.

'Oi! Calm down Kate! Ig didn't tell me anything...' Luke tried to calm her down.

'Sorry Luke...' Kate took down her iron armor and calmed down.

'I just heard you talking of you wanting to talk about something... sorry Dragon slayers have good hearing..' Luke said.

'Yeah.. I know.. So how much did you hear?' Kate asked in reply.

'Nothing i didn't like to find out...' Luke smiled at her.

'What? I don't get you at all?' Kate looked at him in confusion.

'I'm saying i like you too baka..' Luke said and pressed his lips on hers.

In surprise Kate first tried to get away but calmed down after she realized what had happened. A sudden confession from Luke! Can't be real, can it? But he's kissing me? So it must be true? After a short while had passed he let her out for air.

'Th-that was.. was...' Kate tried to get words out of her mouth.

'Great?' Luke added.

'Is this real or am i dreaming?' Kate asked.

'Want me to pinch you? I'll do it you know..' Luke replied with a sheepish grin on his face.

'Sure... Maybe i'll wake up..' Kate replied and as to her surprise Luke pinched her ass.

A millisecond later Kate had turned around and iron poled Luke to the stomach, sending him flying several feet backwards.

'What was that all about Kate? You told me to pinch you..' Luke asked as he was collecting his thoughts after he got up.

'For touching my ass... Before we have even had our first ki-ki-kiss!' Kate shouted and blushed so hard her face could rival the color of Erzas hair.

'Sorry sorry... My bad.. You just told me to pinch- Oi! We had our first kiss!' Luke replied as he walked over.

'We did? I thought i was dreaming..' Kate replied.

'Yes... And you were not dreaming... You want me to do it again?' Luke replied and pulled her close.

'Yeah, not that i know i'm not dreaming.' Kate replied.

As she did, Luke placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss.

hr

As the new couple walked around the town they found themselves face to face with their team-mates.

'I see you two are finally together?' Igneel teased them.

'Yeah.. Now you don't have to tease us about this...' Kate replied.

'What? We'll tease you even more because it took you this long to get together..' Igneel chuckled.

'Come on guys... Give us a break... We finally got together after all this time...' Luke said and hugged Kate.

'So you two eat yet?' Layla asked.

'No, we were just coming to get something to eat and then head home.' Luke replied.

'Great! Us too. Wont you join us?' Igneel said.

'Yeah sure, but would it not be much cheaper to do this the way we do it on missions...?' Luke asked.

'You are one romantic guy, you know that..' Kate replied.

'But i have to agree, we haven't been on any high paying missions lately so we are all low on jewels right? So why not do it today... And double date after a request?' Kate added.

Let me clear something here... The way they eat at missions is quite cleaver.. The boys use eachothers flames as food, while Layla uses her magic to create iron for Kate to eat and then they only have to pay for Laylas food.

'Ok we'll do that for today...' Layla and Igneel agreed because they knew Luke and Kate were right about the jewels.

hr

Next morning the new couple walked to the guild hand in hand and sat by the counter.

'So you two finally became a couple?' Mira asked with a chuckle as she noticed them coming.

'Yeah...' Kate blushed.

'Oi Kate! You just told Mira! Now everyone will know.' Luke said and looked at her.

'Oops! It's just kinda came out...' Kate replied.

'Mira can you keep this a secret please...? You are the first we told after our team ofcourse..' Luke and Kate said in unison.

'Keep what a secret?' Erza had walked over and was now giving them a look that good kill a man.

'Ugh...' They both stared at her for a while.

'Nothing...' They said in unison and tried to get her to understand.

'That they are a couple atlast...' Igneel practically shouted as he walked over with Layla.

'Is that so? I thought you were already going out? I thought it was obvious to everyone?' Erza looked confused.

'Oi Gajeel! Have you heard the news?' Erza suddenly shouted.

As she did that Gajeel jumped down from the second floor to where they were.

'Heared what news?' Gajeel asked.

'That Natsus other son has become Kates boyfriend?' Erza replied.

'What? When did this happen? And why am i the last to know?' Gajeel glared at Luke.

'Stop it dad! I didn't tell you last night because i knew how you would react..' Kate roared and stared at her dad.

'What? You think i'm mad at you two?' Gajeel ruffled her hair.

'Yes!' Kate yelled.

'What? No! If i was mad do you think i'd let your sister date Igneel?' Gajeel asked.

'I guess not..' Kate calmed down.

'Does mom know?' Gajeel asked.

'No.. She'll be surprised to hear it from you though, that you knew before she did..' Kate chuckled.

'Ahh yeah gihihi!' Gajeel chuckled and left to find Levy.

hr

Soon after Gajeel had left, the double twins desited to look for a suitable request for them to take. They desited to take a job to save a town from a mysterious beast that had rampaged around for a while. They all thought it was weird that it was named "mysterious", if the people of the town knew of it. But still desited to take the job because of it's high pay and the fact that they were all around as powerful as S- class mages.

The town of Ghenia wasn't that far, it took them only 2 trains to get there. Atleast for them it felt rather normal because they had gone for much farther and had taken S- class missions with their parents for a few times. And now they were dating so it didn't seem that long.

When they arrived at the town the major had explained details of the beast and what they might be up against.

'Ahh so you think it's a dragon?' They all said in unison.

'Well that would explain everything that we've seen.' The major replied and looked rather nervous.

'Well we'll find out... And we do have 3 Dragons slayers on our team, so it shouldn't be a problem.' Igneel said and tried to calm down the major.

'Ohh so you are the famous double twins of Fairy tail?' The major asked.

'Not sure about famous... but yes, we are them.' Layla replied looking embarrassed.

'We'll start the search in the morning so we'll go book rooms in the hotel for the time being.' Kate said as they were starting to leave.

'That will be fine, there should be room at the hotel.' The major said and pointed them in the direction of the hotel.

As they got to the hotel they ran into a rather embarrassing problem... There was only one room left and it had 2 single beds... Well it wasn't a problem for Layla and Igneel, but for Kate and Luke who had only started dating.. it seemed rather embarrassing to spend their first night sleeping together like that...

'I'll sleep on the floor, so you can sleep on the bed Kate.' Luke said as they got to the room.

'Oi.. i didn't mean it like that when i said it Luke...' Kate said to him as he was taking out his sleeping pack.

'I just thought it was embarrassing at first, but i still don't want to force you on the floor...' Kate added.

'If you're ok with it we can sleep in the same be-bed...' Kate said and blushed.

'Hey i was thinking of you when i agreed to sleep on the floor.' Luke replied.

'Hey guys! It's not that bad... We do it all the time...' Igneel said as he looked at the blushing pair.

'Ehh Igneel... but we've dated for 3 years and they've dated for a week..' Layla said.

'Ah right right, sorry guys... You'll just have to deal with it. You'll get over the embarrassment over time... and if you can't even sleep in the same bed for one night you're doomed to fail as a couple..' Igneel said with a serious look on his face.

'Ok ok, we'll sleep in the same bed...' Luke and Kate said in unison and their faces were as red as a tomato.

As the awkward night passed, they walked around town looking for a place to have breakfast. Well breakfast for Layla and fire and iron magic for the rest... As they had their breakfast they desited to start looking for the "dragon" in the nearby forest.

'Do you really think it's a dragon?' Luke asked as they were walking around the forest.

'If it is it can't be a big one... We would have seen it by now.' Layla replied.

'What if it's a baby dragon? It wouldn't be that big then.' Igneel asked.

'That would be cool! Our dads would flip if we brought a Dragon back from this mission.' Luke replied with a grin on his face as he was imagining their faces.

'As if that would ever happen.. there are no dragons left.' Kate said.

But as they were talking something scaly jumped over them and began to stare them down. From what they could see it certainly looked like a mini scale version of a dragon. It had folded it's wings and had it's claws out and was looking rather scared of it's new friends.

hr

Sorry guys... i'll leave the details of the baby dragon for the next chapter XD if somebody has ideas on what magic the dragon should have i'll take serious thoughts into consideration... Because i haven't thought so far myself...


End file.
